


Hot 'n Cold

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Hump Day ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Bunker, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Men of Letters Headquarters, PWP - Plot What Plot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, fallen!cas, human!Cas, hump day, hump day ficlet, ice cube play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot 'n Cold

"Dean," Cas breathed, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, Cas?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips, as he dragged the ice cube across Cas' chest, up to his collarbone.

Cas bit his bottom lip when Dean circled one of his nipples with the cube, a whine escaping from the back of his throat.  "Cold," he whimpers.

"You like it though, don't you baby?"

"Not a baby, Dean," he growled.

Dean chuckled and plucked another ice cube from the mug sitting on the night stand.  "Yeah, I know."  He leaned down and lapped at Cas' shaft while one hand continued to tease Cas' nipples and the other dragged an ice cube up Cas' inner thighs.  Cas groaned and his legs parted instinctively.  Dean sucked the head of Cas' penis into his mouth, earning him a stilted cry, and Dean took the opportunity to circle Cas' already lubed entrance with the ice cube.

Cas gasped and bucked his hips up, and Dean opened his mouth to take more of him into his mouth.  " _Dean_ ," he whispered.

Dean hummed around Cas' cock and gently pushed the ice cube against his hole.  It didn't take much pressure for the cube to breach the ring of muscle, and Cas moaned, uninhibited, as Dean slowly guided the cube into Cas' body.  Dean released Cas' erection and glanced down, watching in awe as Cas' body sucked in the cube greedily.

"Fuck, Cas, look at you.  So needy."

Cas whined, which abruptly turned into a startled cry when the cube disappeared into him completely.  "Oh," he shivered.

"That feel good?"

"Yes," he sighed, shifting his hips and moaning softly.  "Dean, I - "

"Shh, angel," Dean said, running his fingers up and down Cas' flank.  "Let me take care of you."

Cas bit his lip and nodded jerkily.  Dean smiled and set to work, lavishing kisses everywhere and languidly pumping Cas' erection, slowly driving Cas crazy.

"Dean,  _please_ ," he whined, his body shaking with uncontrolled tension, his pupils blown wide, and his breath coming in quick gasps.

Dean took pity on him and shifted his hips forward while pulling Cas' closer until his ass was flush against Dean's crotch.  He rocked his hips into Cas, their erections brushing each other gently and they both moaned.

"Pull your knees up," he commanded, "Up to your shoulders."

Cas gave him a confused look, his brow furrowed.  "What - "

Dean cut him off with a quick peck to his lips.  "Trust me."

He nodded.  "I trust you," he said, "Always."  Cas scooted back a little and grabbed the back of his knees and hoisted his legs up.

Dean licked his lips at Cas' exposed ass, his hole glistening with lube and water from the ice cube melting inside him.  He suppressed a groan at that thought.  "Fuck," he cursed softly.

Cas chuckled softly, "Come on, Dean."

Oh, the little sassy fucker.  He was so gonna pay for that.  So Dean swooped in and laved his tongue over Cas' puckered entrance and dragged his fingernails down Cas' thighs.

Cas gasped loudly, his hips bucking up into Dean's mouth.  Dean circled Cas' hole with his tongue slowly and started to lick him open.  Cas' whimpers and groans filled the room as Dean fucked him with his tongue, and Dean fisted the base of his erection, not wanting to come yet.

Pre-come pearled at the tip of Cas' cock, some dribbled onto his stomach, and Dean knew that Cas was close.

"I want you to come for me," he muttered, lapping at Cas' perineum and inserting a finger into his slick hole.  "All over yourself, without me touching you."  Cas groaned loudly.  "Can you do that for me, Cas?"

"I - "

"I know you can," he said, licking up Cas' cock and swirling his tongue around the head.

"Yes, Dean.  Just -  _please_."

Dean chuckled.  "Good."  He pushed another finger in and started pump them in and out, keeping Cas right at the edge of orgasm.  Dean mouthed his way back down to Cas' balls and sucked on them, enjoying the noises he was eliciting from the former angel.  "C'mon, Cas," he murmured, saliva dribbling down his chin when he released Cas from his mouth.  Dean curled his fingers into Cas' prostate and pressed hard.  He felt the edge of the ice cube he had put in there, cold and wet, and he groaned.   Dean stroked Cas' prostate over and over, and Cas was trembling, gasping.

"Dean!   _Dean!_ " Cas cried out, his head thrown back, his fingers clenched around the back of his knees, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah, angel.  Let go."  And Dean dove back down and tongued Cas' entrance, licking around his fingers where they were buried deep in his lover's ass.  He lapped and sucked at Cas' hole and it only took a few more seconds before he was coming hard, his release splashing across his stomach, on his chest.  Cas keened and his hips jerked at the intensity of his orgasm.

Dean stroked him through it and kissed Cas' inner thigh.  When Cas' breathing calmed, he eased his fingers out.  Dean gently touched Cas' hands, silently telling him that he could let his legs fall back to the bed, and Cas immediately did so, his body melting into the sheets.  Dean straddled Cas' hips and started to jerk himself off.  It wouldn't take long for him to come, because  _goddamn_  that was hot - Cas coming untouched and fuck the  _ice cube_.

"Fuck," he cursed, and he was shooting his load onto Cas' chest, his semen mixing with Cas'.  He stroked himself through his orgasm, breathing heavily.

Cas reached up and ghosted his fingers down Dean's chest, his abs.  Dean groaned and collapsed forward, barely bracing himself on his elbows above the former angel.  "Good?" he asked shakily.

Cas chuckled, "Yes, Dean.  That was good."  He leaned forward and kissed him softly.  Dean sighed and returned the kiss, happy and sated.  After a few languid moments, he rolled off Cas, standing on shaky legs, and grabbed his shirt tossed haphazardly on the floor to clean up.  When he was finished, he curled up next to Cas, an arm slung around his waist, his cheek resting on Cas' chest.  The former angel absently ran his fingers through Dean's hair, content.

"Next time," Dean said sleepily, almost asleep.  "I want you to do that to me."

Cas laughed softly.  "Go to sleep, Dean."

"'m serious," he slurred.

"All right, Dean," he said placidly.  "Next time."


End file.
